


Small Voice

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Female Protagonist Snippets [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Female Arisato Minato, Muteness, Selectively Mute Arisato Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: She was suspicious of the mission, yes, but she couldn't refuse to do it. She couldn't speak nor could she refuse when everyone already had their minds set on it.Mina was suspicious, but she hadn't expected this.





	Small Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore

Her eyes were droopy and her muscles felt sore. She was hunched over where she stood in the hot shower, her hair soaked and warm, her cheeks flushed. Mina grunted as she used two fingers to move her long bangs aside to reveal her one white eye. She reached out and turned off the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel to wrap it around her. It felt loose, but she didn't have the willpower to care. She felt a voice hum in her head as she took a look at her blurry reflection in the mirror. 

 _“He's waiting for you, your desire..."_ it softly hummed in her ear. She felt herself glide over to the door, her hand on the knob. Mina stopped. Why was she doing this? Where...

 _"Embrace your desire..."_ the voice hummed again, making Mina want to suddenly turn the knob and open it. She didn't. She forced herself away from the door, her once completely foggy head clearing up. Why was she here...?

 _"I am your inner self..."_ Mina felt the fog thicken,  _"Enjoy the moment..."_

Mina felt her hand on the doorknob again and this time she turned it, opening it to reveal a romance-themed hotel room. Was this a love hotel? She quickly closed the door, not fully though. She wasn't supposed to be here.

 _"The present is all we have..."_ the voice hummed again, trying to convince her to walk in the room.

It wasn't...working...

Mina quickly shook her head. That wasn't true. Her head started to clear, the fog slowly disappearing. 

The voice hummed immediately,  _"The future is but a fantasy...memory a fabrication..."_ Mina felt nauseous,  _"Let your desire free from your shackles... Such is my wish..."_

Mina felt a chill as she shook her head. Now wasn't the time. But...why...? Mina suddenly heard a grunt from the other room, making her slowly open the door again.

_"You can't deny your instincts...embrace your desire..."_

Despite the fog clearing, Mina opened the door and stepped in the hotel room. She saw Akihiko sitting in a leather chair, his white blazer unbuttoned and his cheeks a rosy color. Mina felt the sudden need to walk towards him. To hold him.

Akihiko stood from the chair and walked over to Mina, his silver eyes showing no light. Mina felt her towel slowly slip as she stood there, staring at Akihiko's eyes. The senior reached out and brushed away Mina's bangs and placed his hand on her damp neck. 

"Dreamed of this for a while..." He seductively whispered as he leaned in a bit. "Your mine..."

Mina felt his hand travel to her shoulders and to her towel, slowly untying it. She felt her towel become more loose by the second as Akihiko leaned in, his lips only inches apart from hers. 

The fog cleared instantly.

With a gasp, Mina quickly pushed away from the senior and held her towel up with shaky hands. She felt her heart hammer in her throat as she stumbled away from the boy. Akihiko gave a lazy raised eyebrow and walked over again, "What's wrong...? I know you've been wanting this..."

He grabbed her wrists forcefully when she tried to run past him. She yelped in both pain and surprise as she was yanked in front of him. His hand still on her wrist, he placed his other on her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Mina moaned in surprise and struggled to get away from him. She felt tears sting her eyes as she pulled her lips away from his, only to be brought back into the same position. She felt tears roll down her cheeks when her towel was fully loose and almost on the ground (if not for their bodies being squished together, it would have been on the floor by now). She quickly brought her knee up in an attempt to hit his crotch, but, due to adrenaline and her trembling, she hit his gut instead. 

Probably better. 

He bent over a bit and stumbled back in pain and surprise. Mina took this opportunity and yanked her hand away, her other holding her extremely loose towel up. Good thing it was covering her more private parts, her back was still exposed however. While Akihiko was still hunched over, Mina searched the room for her sword. She found it on the bed to her right. She made a dash for it, whipping it out and holding it out in front of her. Her hand trembled and her wrist was throbbing a bit from Akihiko's grip. 

The senior suddenly groaned and held his head as he stood straight, his eyes showing light and consciousness. "What..." His eyes widened in an instant once he saw Mina, tears rolling down her cheeks, towel loose, sword being held out with a red-wristed, trembling hand.

As if he remembered what had happened in the past few minutes, Akihiko started stuttering and his eyes were filled with shame. "A-Arisato- I-I wasn't-! I didn't-" Mina held her sword out even more when Akihiko started to walk over. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she gripped her towel's seam. "H-hey! I-it's me!"

Mina felt her hand trembled even more. He looked at her wrist, color washing from his face. Mina felt her knees start to buckle and she dropped her sword, dashing past Akihiko and into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and wiped her tears away quickly, trying not to sob. She searched the room for her clothes, finding them on the toilet in a bundle. 

She shakily walked over and started to tear apart her clothes from each other. She quickly dried herself and put on her clothes. She dried her hair and before walking out of the bathroom, avoiding eye contact with the senior as she walked over to grab her sword.

"...we should find the others," Mina nodded and both of them walked out of the hotel room.

Her and Akihiko didn't speak after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was very trashy and uncalled for. I might continue this and have Mina and Akihiko make up and find closure or whatever. Idk I hope you at least enjoyed this a little bit lol. I hope you are all having a wonderful day/night!!


End file.
